This invention relates to a compact dog leash that is attached to a carrying pouch from which it can be easily removed and easily repacked back inside the pouch. The pouch containing the leash can be attached to the collar of a dog and carried by the dog until the leash is needed.
A number of leashes that can be attached to a dog's collar and carried by the dog until needed have been proposed over the years. Most are bulky and/or unsafe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,942 describes a leash inside a carrying case that can be attached to a dog's collar and carried by the dog until the leash is needed. Although the leash is easily deployed when needed, it has to be very precisely rolled or folded up to be placed back inside it's carrying case.